El pequeño tesoro perdido
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Candy y Terry, tienen un hijo, pero se pierde y vive lejos de sus padres. ¿Quiénes lo criaran?.. ¿Cuántos años vivirán separados de su hijo?.. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para encontrar a su hijo? El pequeño tesoro perdido.


**3**

 **Candy y Terry, tienen un hijo… descúbrelo.**

 **El pequeño tesoro perdido.**

 **Cuento infantil, los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea para escribir, espero que les guste.**

Tenía solo tres años el hijo de Candy y Terrence, un día la pareja había viajado a África, el avión en que viajaba junto con sus padres y los demás pasajeros, se estrelló.

Se salvaron Dylan y sus padres y los demás pasajeros murieron.

Al estrellarse el avión cayó en otro lugar de la frondosa salva.

Candy y Terry al despertar del impacto, notaron que Dylan no estaba, por más esfuerzo que hicieron, no lograron encontrarlo. Las autoridades dieron a Dylan por muerto.

Al ser rescatado Candy y Terry, por más esfuerzo que hicieron por encontrar, no lo habían encontrado,

Candy y Terry destrozado, sim esperanza, se regresaron a Nueva York.

Al llegar a Nueva York, la familia de Terry y Candy se encontraban, muy mal, no podían creer que el pequeño tesoro de la familia había muerto y que ya no lo iban a ver más.

En la jungla:

Dylan había caído entre los frondosos árboles que les sirvieron de amortiguación, el pequeño Dylan estaba ileso, en ese lugar existía una comunidad de monos, la mona mayor llamada Akani, ella era la jefa, fue la que encontró a Dylan entre los árboles.

Lo tomo en brazos como si fuera su cachorro, lo presento a la comunidad y Dylan fue un miembro más, hacia lo que todos los monos hacían.

Akani fue su madre y el tigre Faraji, mejor amigo de Akani fue su padre.

El pequeño Dylan aprendió todas las habilidades de los monos y la fortaleza y sagacidad de los tigres, era un animalito más, como jamás vio a otro ser humano siempre le preguntaba a Akani_ ¿Por qué él no tenía pelos en el cuerpo, y colmillos enormes como el tigre?

Akani le contestaba_ que él era el más hermoso y el más fuerte de la Jungla.

Lo llamaban Enam "regalo de Dios"

Akani que nunca pudo tener hijos, cuidaba de el como si fuera su propio hijo, lo defendía y lo protegía de todo.

Ella como su madre sabían que los humanos no eran buenos, por eso nunca dejo que Enam " Dylan", salga de la Jungla, porque no quería que conociera a otro humano más.

Enam que ya crecía, ya tenía 7 años y su curiosidad le llevo a salir de la Jungla, encontró un campamento de humanos, ahí se preguntaba que él era igual a ellos. Todos los días iba y observaba el campamento.

En la ciudad:

Candy y Terry y su familia seguían presos de dolor, no hubo día que Terry y Candy, dejaban de pensar en Dylan, todos los días entraron a su habitación y acariciaban los juguetes y ropitas que Dylan había dejado.

Albert no podía dejar sufrir a Candy, Albert conocía perfectamente la selva, decide ir en busca de Dylan.

Albert prepara sus cosas y junto con sus hombres llegan al campamento que Dylan había estado observando.

Albert prepara las armas y con sus hombres salen en busca de Dylan.

En la Jungla había un rumor que entre los arboles Vivian un niño blanco que no podía ser atrapado, Albert sintió que ese niño podía ser Dylan.

En la expedición Albert llega a lo profundo de la selva y se veía pisadas de niños junto a pisada de animales, en lo alto del follaje el tigre Faraji vio a los humanos corrió a avisarle a Akani.

Akani que ya sabía que venían por su pequeño lo busco y no lo encontró, Dylan había escapado, su curiosidad pudo más.

Akani salto de árbol en árbol en busca de Dylan.

Dylan observaba entre los arboles si quilosamente, ignorando que ese señor era su abuelo, su corazón latía fuertemente sabía que algo en común tenia los dos.

En ese momento que Dylan se distrae los hombres de Albert, cogieron una red y lo atraparon, por más intento que hizo Dylan no logro escapar.

Lloraba y gruñía como un animalito porque no sabía hablar, los hombres le llevaron a donde estaba Albert.

Albert lo vio y no salía de su asombro, pues el niño era igual a Terry, hizo que lo sacaran inmediatamente, reprendió a sus hombres con furia, pues trataron a Dylan como un animal.

Dylan estaba muy asustado vio bondad en los ojos de Albert, Albert lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la casa del campamento, lo baño y lo vistió ya que era de noche y hacia frio, lo acostó en una cama, Dylan que nunca vio nada igual, estaba asombrado y con señas le pedía que lo deje libre, el pequeño Dylan quería ver a su mamá Akani y a su papá Faraji y a sus hermanos, los monos.

Albert le enseña la foto de Candy y Terry y le dice_

-ella es tu mamá y él es tu papá.

Dylan olfateaba y tocaba la foto como un animalito, el sentía que su corazón decía de manera distinta, sin saberlo sentía amor al ver esa imagen.

Dylan miro tiernamente a Albert y cayeron sus lágrimas, Albert lo tomo entre sus brazos y le decía_

-Se muy bien, lo que sientes querido, extrañas a tu familia en la Jungla, Dylan se queda dormido en los brazos de Albert.

En la Jungla

Akami y Faraji lloraban por Enam (Dylan), pensaba que lo habían perdido para siempre.

Mientras tanto Albert ya había avisado a Candy y a Terry que habían encontrado a su hijo, Candy y Terry se encontraban viajando para ver al pequeño Dylan.

Candy y Terry llegaron, miran al pequeño Dylan y se abrazaron muy fuerte.

Dylan no sabía porque, pero sentía amor por esa pareja, Candy no se cansaba de decir _ Hijo mío, tesoro mío por fin has vuelto a nosotros.

Terry y Candy lloraban de emoción.

Terry vio a los ojos de Dylan y vio tristeza, Dylan lo llevaba hacia la ventana y señalaba con gestos los árboles frondosos de la jungla.

Terry le dice_ ¿Qué pasa hijo? Dime, ¿Qué quieres?

Le dio un lápiz y un papel y el pequeño Dylan dibuja a Akani y Faraji.

Terry tomo el dibujo y sabía que esos dos animales, habían cuidado de su hijo.

Tomo a Dylan en sus brazos y le dijo_ hijo mío, mañana iremos a buscar a tu familia.

El pequeño Dylan se quedó dormido en brazos de Candy y Terry, no se separaron de él, en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Terry. Albert prepararon a la gente para ir a la Jungla, Candy, Terry y Albert sabía que Dylan no iba ser feliz si lo separaron de su familia, los animalitos que lo criaron.

Al llegar a la Jungla Akani y Faraki, vieron venir a humanos, primero tuvieron miedo, ya que los humanos eran cazadores y habían matado a muchos de sus amigos.

Pero entre ellos vieron a Enam (Dylan), Akani y Faraji corrieron, el pequeño Dylan, se soltó de los brazos de Candy y corrió dando brincos a abrazar a Akani y Faraji.

Albert que conocía el idioma de los animales, les explico que Terry y Candy eran los padres de Dylan

Candy presurosa abrazo a Akani, dándole las gracias por haber cuidado de su hijo, se formó así una gran familia entre humanos y animales convivieron juntos, formaron una escuela para todos los niños de la jungla.

Y Dylan, el pequeño Enam vivió feliz, aprendió toda la sabiduría de los humanos y creció siendo un hombre bueno y noble con los animales, ya que también fueron su familia, el pequeño gran tesoro fue hallado.

 **Fin**

…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto, Candy y Terry teniendo un pequeño tesoro.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

 **Gracias por su atención… Feliz año Nuevo.**

 **Mis vacaciones aprovecho, publicar mis escritos**

 **Maggie Grand.**


End file.
